


A Terrible Incident

by Givewinwinlines



Category: K-pop, NCT (Band)
Genre: Friendship, Friendship/Love, M/M, Male Friendship, Romance
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-03-10
Updated: 2018-03-25
Packaged: 2019-03-29 12:05:49
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 4,720
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13926801
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Givewinwinlines/pseuds/Givewinwinlines
Summary: It's a Sunday night and Taeyong finds himself in a gay club, persuaded by his friend Mark.Fortunately, he finds a guy with a really strange name to befriend there.





	1. Chapter 1

The warm lights wash his vision as they enter the club, fuzzled smoke filling the air.

  
"And again why did I agree to this?"  
  
"Cause' you're my best friend."  
  
"Yeah sure."  
  
With a shrug Taeyong follows Mark and passes a row of sofas, slowly sinking into the crowd, already hit with a sense of regret.  
It is a Friday night and he is stuck in a freaking gay club with his now-legally an adult best friend. Fun times.  
  
"Let's go get some drinks!" he squeales with excitement, his face lightening up. He really is a kid, Taeyong laughes.  
"Dude, just cause' you're nineteen now does not mean you need to get all knocked out on your first day."

"Well, that's exactly what I was planning to do."

Another shrug.  
  
Mark orders a drink and Taeyong passes on the offer, making sure he's in the right senses so the boy doesn't end up doing anything stupid.  
After a few minutes of an awkward silence Mark grabs Taeyong's hand, dragging him towards the dance floor.  
They were quite literally swallowed by the crowd, his anxiety going up as he started losing his sight, only being able to make out dark shapes moving fast around him.  
  
"Mark I think I'm gonna go to the bathroom. Please don't die or something,"

"I'm an adult," he frowns, his lips forming into a pout and Taeyong just laughs, finding it strangely amusing.  
  
"You're cute," he ruffles his hair and Mark rolls his eyes at him, winning him another vicious grin.

The cold air hits him as he opens the door which leads to a small balcony, content to find out it is empty, well almost empty.  
Taeyong tries his best to stay under his radar, sitting quietly and feeling a long breath escape his lungs.  
  
"Oh hi," the sudden sound startles him and he jumps in his sit, looking up to meet another person's eyes.  
  
"H-hi," the man is now facing him and smiling widely, noticing how his hair is a strange silvery color.  
  
"So what brings you here? If I shall be honest my friends dragged me to uhm, you know get some." he pauses there and laughs, Taeyong joining in as he finds himself in almost the same situation.  
  
"Same here, minus the getting stuff."  
  
"Oh," there is an awkward silence and the person mumbles something.  
"I'm Ten by the way," he offers to shake his hand and Taeyong hesitates but shakes it awkwardly.  
What a strange name.  
  
Ten probably catches onto his confused expression because he grins and says: "Yeah, I know. Who the hell is called Ten. Well, I'll tell you one thing if you can pronounce Ten Chittaphon Leechaiyapornkul then Chittaphon be it."

Taeyong chuckles and Ten joins in, their laughter filling the air around them.

"I'm Taeyong, nice to meet you Ten,"

-

The first day coming back to university is a total haze. First, Taeyong completely forgets his class starts at 8:30 and instead walks in at around 9:00, bursting in the classroom with his breaths still rapid from sprinting across the dorms, the professor giving him a look.  
  
"Sit down, Mr..." he drags the word, flipping through a pile of papers.

"Lee Taeyong." the moment he says so he notices a distanced figure jumping in his sit, scanning the room until their eyes meet. How the hell is he in the same class with me?  
He walks across the narrow aisle, sitting down and opening his laptop.

After an hour of vigorous typing and overthinking whether he should say hi the lesson finally ends, Taeyong flying off his seat and rushing towards the door.  
It was already enough social interactions last night. And of course, as he walks out the dude is right in front of his face, wearing that warm smile.

"Hey, Taeyong! Wait should I call you Hyung, I recall my friend calling you that and he is older than me. Well in a month but still-"

"I'm a 96 liner," Taeyong almost hisses. God is he a talker.

Ten might be frightened by Taeyong's cold demeanor because his face freezes, mouthing the word 'yes' as he stares at him. Taeyong can't help, being not the social type and mostly hiding in his room or in the studio. He tries his best to force a warm smile, feeling the muscles in his face twitching as he forms his lips into a curve.

"Oh, okay then Taeyong Hyung! I'll see you later," he mumbles before disappearing into the hall, sighing in relief as he is finally alone. He didn't hate the guy, really he kind of liked him, no, found him tolerable to talk to.  
Oh well.

The rain goes down fast as Taeyong walks across the slippery pavement, regretting not bringing an umbrella. As he finally reaches the dorms he pushes his keys and twists, kicking the door open and lurching on the bed.

"Tough day?"  
  
Mark laughs, Taeyong catching a sight of him from the corner of his eye, his small body propped on his bed, a manga on his lap.

"Tell me about it."

"Wait till you are in your third year, that shit is hell."

"And you tell me not to curse,"

"Whatever, I'm going to sleep."

"Good night princess," Taeyong is about to come up with a comeback but he is honestly too tired and his vision is already becoming shaded, dead asleep in what seemed seconds.

-

As Taeyong slowly opens his eyes the room is empty, feeling a sense of panic as he stands up to check the clock.  
  
7:00. Thank god.

He rushes to the bathroom and hops in the shower, the cold water hitting his skin and making his senses slightly brighter. At last, he throws on whatever he finds first, grabbing his bag and goes outside.  
Ever since his schedule got tighter and tighter he made it a habit to go to the studio an hour before class starts, requesting his teacher to let him use it and luckily getting an approval.The adrenaline rush after a session never failed to wake him up, helping him concentrate throughout the day.  
  
Taeyong twists his key and opens the big glass doors, smiling at the receptionist and walking towards the studio. He freezes as he hears muffled music coming from a nearby room, the door just half closed with a small gap to peek through. He thinks through it for a few seconds and finally knocks on the door, a bit too light but the person there probably hears it because the music stops and Taeyong hears footsteps rapidly increasing.

He reaches for his pocket, grabbing his phone to check the time when he hears the familiar voice greeting him.

"Oh hey," he awkwardly says. So he's a dancer too?

"I didn't expect you to be here too, woah. I mean technically I'm the new one, I just moved to this area and found this studio but yeah,"

"Oh, that's cool I mean n-nice to meet you again," he is stumbling on his words, probably from the combination of the early hours and lack of sleep.

"Do you want to see what I'm working on? And I would be lying saying I'm not curious seeing you. Take no offense but you don't seem like the type to do uhm, this." he gestures at the room behind him and Taeyong can't help but smile, finding the statement too ironic as he thought the exact same about Ten.

He takes off his jacket and props himself against the big mirrors, Ten getting into position and the music starting to play loudly, heavy against his eardrums. His eyes follow each small movement, mesmerized by the smoothness and rhythm in them and watching how his expression changes as he dances, something he recognized in himself.  
The music stops and Taeyong is still staring forward, his mouth open with concentration.  
Ten smiles at him and Taeyong can't help but reciprocate, feeling warmth in his stomach.

"So are you flirting with me?" Taeyong is caught off guard, his face now a bright shade of red.

"Pardon me?"

"I mean, after all, it wasn't that we met in the middle of a gay club." he laughes, winking at Taeyong.

"Once again, it was my friend's fault. I'm not uhm, interested in these... Things."

"I see," Ten is hit by a hint of disappointment and his face showes so, making Taeyong suddenly feel guilty. Was he leading him on?

"Don't worry, I was just joking anyway. I hope we can be good friends." Taeyong grins sheepishly and eventually leaves the room, reminded he needs to practice too.

 

For once he is looking forward to seeing Ten again.

_He thinks._


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hope you enjoyed this chapter ;)  
> Also, sorry for any minor mistakes as I edited this very quickly.

Yuta winces back in his chair, sighing deeply.  
  
“So are you gonna be like this for the next day?”  
  
“Yup,” Taeyong purses his lips in disembodiment, staring at the jumbled words on his textbook, trying to make some kind of sense to them.  
“You’ve been studying for the past forty-something hours, you need to chill for a bit,”  
  
“I told you, this test is fucking important,” Taeyong feels his arm muscles twitching and he practically drags the pen he is holding across his notebook, ripping the page. He curses silently.  
  
“Whatever, I’m gonna go get some coffee. Have fun burning more of your brain cells.”

He slams his textbook shut, standing up and feels a strike of pain hit him, realizing for how long he has been sitting in that chair.  
  
“Oh, finally.”  
  
Taeyong shrugs.  
  
“Let’s go do something, anything. You need some fresh air.”

The outside air feels strange to Taeyong’s lungs, so used to the familiar heating and plasticky smell of the library.  
They decide to do to go to a small coffee shop, the smell of coffee overtaking Taeyong.  
His stomach grumbles. He really didn’t eat for a while.

“Two cappuccinos and one sandwich,"  Yuta announces and the waitress disappears into the kitchen. Instinctively Taeyong pulls out his laptop, his fingers slowly typing as he feels a hand grasp his wrist.

“Dude, remember what I said? Brain cells are important.” Another shrug. Yuta would really never let him go.

After ten minutes of waiting the waitress finally emerges back from the kitchen and hands them their order, Taeyong feeling the caffeine run through his veins, every part of him slowly waking up.

"So I was thinking,"

"You were thinking," Taeyong mumbles while chewing on his sandwich.

"There is this party some people from our class are hosting, and I was wondering if you would like to come with us. I know you don't like these stuff, but maybe once..."

Taeyong lets out a long breath, kind of as he is reconsidering the suggestion.

"Sure," he grunts and Yuta gasps, a huge smile taking over his face.

"Did I say how much I love ya', bro?"

"Enough times,"

"Whatever, get ready to have the best fucking time of your boring-ass life. Thank me later,"

 

-

 

  
Taeyong finds the familiar sound of his feet knocking on the wooden floor and the crisp smell in the air comforting. The way his body lets loose to the music and practically becomes it, the way his mind goes blank and all he does is feel.   
That is one of the only things keeping him sane.  
He moves his feet to the beat, one two three and four-  
"Hey," the voice is muffled and accompanied by a few knocks on the door but Taeyong recognizes it instantly, rushing to open the door.

"Hey,"

Ten is standing in the doorway, his small frame leaning against the wooden frame, smiling at Taeyong.  
Taeyong can't help but feel a warm feeling in his stomach.

"How is it going? Classes have been killing me lately,"

"Oh, same. Had to stay up all night to study for the test today," Taeyong nods in agreement, letting out a loud sigh. Ten slowly walks across the room and finally sits on a chair which stands right at the far corner.

"I still haven't seen you dance," he smirks and Taeyong is hit with realization, suddenly feeling the blush creeping up his cheeks. It was strange really, he performed on stages in front of thousands of people but somehow doing it in front of one person always seemed terrifying to him. Maybe it was the underlying intimacy in it or the fact they are there, judging each and every move that horrified him.  
Breathe in. Breathe out.  
  
"Sure," the response comes out shakier then he intended it to be and he presses 'play' on his iPod, feeling his heart throbbing faster and faster against his chest.  
The bass sends shocks of echoes throughout the room and Taeyong starts moving, his mind slowly going blank, letting the music overtake his thoughts.

The music stops and Taeyong looks up at Ten, his mouth open with concentration as he stared forward.  
"That was...Beautiful,"

Taeyong looks away, the direct compliment making him flustered. Sure he got these often by his teacher and fellow dancers, but getting it from Ten was... Different.

"I think we should get going, we have the test after all."

"Oh, right." Taeyong mumbles, still trembling from the adrenaline rushing through his body.

"Oh by the way, can I have your number?"

after a moment of silence Ten suddenly smirks, fastly adding: "I mean how many people are there at our school that dance, also I might need help with that test," and at that they both laugh, Ten offering his phone and Taeyong typing his number, a content look on Ten's face.

"So I guess I'm getting lucky here," he winks and Taeyong rolls his eyes, slowly walking towards the door.

"Remember, after all, we met in a gay club,"

"Do I have to say it one more time,"

"Don't worry about it, Taeyong." Ten says reassuringly as they exit the studio.

 

-

 

His body is pushed back and forth as he walks through the crowd, once again regretting being dragged by his friends. He never learns.  
"Taeyong there you are!" Yuta screams, suddenly coming into view.

"Yeah," he puts his hand around his neck and adds: "Why are we so depressed today?"  
Taeyong shrugs and suddenly feels his arm being dragged, Yuta leading him towards the house.

"Let's drink something," Yuta pours in a cup of some strangely colored beverage and Taeyong sips on it, the strong taste making him cough. He stares as Yuta gulps the whole thing down his throat, looking at his own almost-full cup.

They go back to the cold evening air, jumping back and forth to the music, Taeyong's vision slowly getting blurrier and blurrier. Out of the corner of his eyes, he sees Mark and Johnny growing closer and closer.

"Taeyong, Yuta! Wassup',"  
their breaths stink from beer and they all start giggling, erratically dancing.

"I think I'm going inside." and before any response he sprints towards the building, hoping no one would follow him. He sits on a small leather couch, pulling out his phone to find a text from Ten.

Ten: Hey.

Taeyong: Hey. Might be stuck in this lame ass party.

After a few seconds his phone buzzes, another text appearing on the screen.

Ten: No way, whereabouts are you? I need to see at least one sane person here ;)

Taeyong: In the living room inside.

he hears rapid footsteps and then Ten's figure from a distance until stopping just one foot away. Surprisingly he also smelles like alcohol. He sits beside him and Taeyong feels a sense of relief, no longer trapped between a thousand of sweaty bodies. And Ten, too.

"I'm bored," Ten mumbles.

"I'm Taeyong," and Taeyong uncontrollably laughs, the alcohol starting to kick in, and he laughs so much he feels he might cry.

"Oh are you really? Nice to meet you Taeyong," Ten vigorously shakes Taeyong's hand and suddenly they find themselves not letting go, the air turning thicker around them.

"I must say, you're pretty cute. But keep it a secret," Ten puts a finger on his lips as though it really was a secret and Taeyong finds himself staring for too long, too drunk to be able to think through this clearly. He feels a hand grabbing the back of his neck and then Ten's mouth against his, surprised as he finds himself kissing back. It was messy and they accidentally knock teeth but Ten doesn't seem bothered, proceeding to grab Taeyong closer, their bodies practically squeezing against each other. His lips slowly find themselves down Taeyong's neck, Taeyong letting out a soft moan.

"You sound so pretty like that," Ten laughs and Taeyong is hit with excitement, something in the low tone of his voice making him feel things... down there.  
Suddenly he grabs Taeyong by his shirt and pins him against the sofa, raising it and tracing his delicate fingers down Taeyong's chest, the sensation of the cold air and Ten's hands all over him making him hiss. Slowly he runs down to his lower abdominals and then over his throbbing erection, biting his lip hard as he runs his hand up and down creating pressure around the area.  
Abruptly, Taeyong is hit with the realization of what was just happening and he staggers back, his senses flooding back into him.

Throughout his past, he has undoubtedly shown interest in women, although most of the times things ending badly. But as the years passed by he found himself drifting away from any some sort of relationship, finding school and dance much more important.

So how was it that he found himself here, making out with someone he considered his friend?  
And most importantly, someone he met in a gay club.

"I should go," Ten tries to say something but he is too tongue-tied, Taeyong already out of the house, walking towards the parking lot.

Endless thoughts are running through his head and he tries making any kind of sense into the situation as he finally feels a strong hand grabbing him by the wrist.

He turns around to see Yuta there, his face confused.

"Dude, you're not leaving us now. And you're drunk as shit you can't drive. We all know you got zero alcohol tolerance." he tries to fight back but Yuta keeps him in place, pulling out his phone and dialing a number.

"Haechan didn't drink much, he's gonna take you home.", "Next time, I'm not bringing you here."

Taeyong laughs. _As if this was my idea._

Eventually, he stops protesting, honestly glad to go home and sits on the cement ground, waiting till the bright lights of Haechan's car appear in the parking lot.


	3. Chapter 3

As he wakes up he feels the pressure of someone on him, and as he tries to stand up he finds Mark huddled on top of him, like a puppy lurching onto his owner.  
  
“Dude what the fuck-” he proceeds to hug him, his small body surprisingly heavy on Taeyong and he curses loudly, trying to push the younger off him.  
  
“I thought you were dead or something, I woke up in the middle of the night and your bed was empty-” Taeyong ignores his words and instead notices a strange scent of cologne, pushing the younger off of him in one swift motion.  
  
“Mark Lee, please don’t tell me you are dating someone,”  
  
“Hyung, language! And no why would I-” Taeyong shoots him a look and suddenly Mark looks down with a small ‘oh’.

"I don't think it's the right time to-"

“I got a place to go to,” he suddenly says, lowering his head as he walks towards the door. Taeyong wants to say something, really, but instead, he finds himself silent and staring at Mark disappearing outside, slamming the door shut. It wasn’t often that they fought and Taeyong knows very well he fucked up when it happens. Especially this time.  
He went back to bed, grunting at his ferocious headache.

A ring of a phone slams against his eardrums and he almost falls off the bed, reaching towards the bedside table. Ten's name is scattered on the screen.

"Hello?"

"Hey Hyung! How are you doing?" there is a crunching sound as he speaks and a clack of glass, Ten probably having breakfast.

"I'm okay, and call me Taeyong." he freezes as the images of last night strike him and the blush is already growing up his neck, glad Ten can't see him right now. There is a nervous laugh and then silence, Taeyong's breathes rapidly shakier and shakier.

"Hey Taeyong," Taeyong can hear the smirk forming on his lips.  
  
"Yes?"

"Did you do the research homework?" Taeyong lets out a breath he didn't notice he was holding. _Thank god, it wasn't what he thought he was going to say._

"Yeah I guess so, but I still gotta find more sources." he suddenly remembers his plans to go to the library and almost instinctively raises from the bed, a strong headache attacking him once again.

"Do you want to study together?" a part of him wants to say no, to ignore him and move on with his life and then a part of him is craving to see those dark eyes looking at him, those long delicate fingers touching his skin- he gives himself a mental slap and feels the embarrassment wash over him.

"Are you okay there?" _of course I am, just thinking about how much I want you to be on top of me right now._ He lets out a nervous laugh and mumbles something like 'yes,' which ends up as a muted whisper.

"I'll see you in the library then?" it comes out as more of a demand, but Ten agrees and Taeyong hangs up, sprinting towards the bathroom. He showers quickly and brushes his teeth, the taste of alcohol still bitter in his mouth.  
For the choice of clothing, he picks a white turtleneck and a pair of tight ripped jeans, a part of him wanting to impress Ten this time.

-

 

As he enters the heavily heated building he spots Ten standing there, Taeyong gasping a bit too loudly. He is wearing a pair of very-skinny-skinny jeans, paired with a button up shirt, 3 of them open, exposing a fair bit of skin. He looks up to meet his smiling eyes, finally looking away as he feels his face warmer and warmer.  
They sit side by side near a small desk, Taeyong staring at his book trying to ignore the feeling of Ten's thigh rubbing against his and his soft breathes as he would lean in to show Taeyong something he found.  
As he is about to type something on his laptop he feels the pain striking him again, Ten shooting him a concerned look.

"Are you okay?" he asks and places his hand on Taeyong's shoulder to look directly at him, the combination of the hangover and Ten just a few inches away from him making him feel like he might faint at any point.

"Y-yeah. Just a headache," Ten smiles at him, ruffling his hair.

"Maybe you should go home and rest,"

"But I have to study-" Ten interrupts him, placing a finger on his lips and the blood rushes right back to Taeyong's face.

"But you have to rest. And call me when you're in your dorms,"

 

And so Taeyong does. He sits on his small bed, leaning against a fluffy pillow and dials the number, Ten picking up immediately.

"Hey mom, yes I'm okay and back home," Taeyong announces sarcastically, hearing Ten's muffled chuckles from the other end of the line.

"So I see you like roleplay?" Ten says in a half-whisper seductive voice.

"No!"

"It's okay, whatever works for you. There are more options," Taeyong feels his cheeks heat, no his whole body burning, his hand subconsciously moving to his lips, thinking of how it was to have Ten's against his. And then he spits it out, horrible regrets coming after.

"We should just try it out,"

There is a small silence and Taeyong curls into a ball filled with embarrassment but then a part of him sparking with excitement, anticipating for Ten's response.

"What would you like then? Elaborate," his voice is dead serious and Taeyong feels his throat run dry, trying to form some sort of sentence.

"Well, last night was nice."

"And why was that so?"

Taeyong closes his eyes, trying to imagine Ten beside him, his soft lips caressing his.

"Your lips, it felt nice uhm, having them on mine."

Ten hums.

There is a moment of silence and Taeyong's mind wonders back to that morning, feeling his stomach twisting but then a hint of anger in him. For once he wants the distraction, to get lost in Ten's sweet words and soothing voice.

"That night, all I wanted was to kiss every inch of your skin, to watch your face turn red as I run my tongue across your stomach and then place myself on top of you, grinding against your jeans and teasing you, making you moan. " Taeyong's hand subconsciously moves to his crotch, feeling his hardening erection.

Slowly he starts stroking himself, already leaking with precum, trying his best to suppress the urge to make any noise, saving himself the embarrassment of getting caught.

"I want to hear you, baby. Don't try to hide it," and without even realizing so he's already a moaning mess, Ten's soft grunts across the other end making him close.

"I'm almost-"

"Cum for me baby," as he closes his eyes the feeling attacks him, shaking as he cums into his hand.

"Ten, I want you, now." his voice is almost a whisper and all he knows right now is how much he wants Ten's body against his, to have his strong hands everywhere on him.

"Do you want me to come over? I mean we are in the same building," Ten laughs, his voice still low with arousal.

"Yes, please." if he wouldn't be in this state of mind he would do nothing but cringe at how needy that sounded, but he could care less about any of that right now.

"Give me five minutes." Ten hangs up and Taeyong rushes to the bathroom, cleaning himself up and staring at his reflection, his hair a mess and his eyes still hazy. He takes a comb and runs it through a few times and goes back to his bed, unable to sit still. _Three knocks on the door._

"Hey," he hears the muffled voice from across the door and rushes to open it, attacked by Ten's lips against his, their mouths colliding in great speed and Ten pushing him against a wall, pulling Taeyong's arms above his head while kicking the door closed. Taeyong whines as his lips work their way down his throat and nibbling at his collarbone, his other hand playing with the hem of his shirt.  
He suddenly feels his body carried over to the bed, landing with a small slam and then Ten's warm breaths against his skin, moving lower and lower.

"Do you want this, Tae?" he asks, his voice breathy.

"Yes." Taeyong's answer is short and firm and Ten slowly takes off his jeans, taking him all in his mouth, making Taeyong practically scream as he feels his tongue swirling in circles, watching Ten's beautiful lips wrapped around his leaking erection.

"Sensitive, are we?" Ten laughs, holding down Taeyong's hips as he huffs his cheeks to allow him to go deeper. Taeyong holds onto the bed sheets, his mouth slightly open and his eyebrows high as he feels Ten going faster and faster.

"Ye- yes," is all he manages to say as the feeling overwhelms him, his vision blurry as he finally finds his release, unable to suppress his moans.

"Be careful Tae, we still do live in dorms," Ten laughs, pulling himself up to kiss Taeyong.  
  
"I got to go, I have a meeting with my science project partners. But I want to see you again," he says, stroking Taeyong's hair with tenderness.

"Oh, ok." Ten gives him another kiss on the cheek and finally leaves, their eyes meeting before the door slams shut.  
Taeyong throws himself into the shower once again, putting on a pair of pajamas and opens the bathroom door to find Mark standing there, staring at him wide-eyed.


End file.
